Le but de la vie
by Loupblanc23
Summary: Os sur quelques questions existentielles concernant la Vie ...


**Le but de la vie**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est le premier "texte" que je publie sur le net ... C'est un OS très court, mais bon.

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Dernière question existentielle avant de mourir : A quoi sert la vie ? / Qu'est-ce que la vie ? / Pourquoi vivons-nous ? / Que peut apporter l'humanité à l'univers ?

* * *

_Les défunts :_

James Potter, né le 27 mars 1960 et mort le 31 octobre 1981, en voulant protéger sa femme et son fils de Voldemort.

Lily Evans Potter, morte le 31 octobre 1981, juste après son mari, en protégeant son fils unique, de la main de Voldemort.

Cedric Diggory, né en 1977 et mort le 24 juin 1995, en voulant ME protéger lui aussi, par Queudver sous l'ordre de Voldemort.

Sirius Black, né en 1960 et mort fin juin 1996, toujours en voulant ME protéger, par sa propre cousine Bellatrix Lestrange aux ordres de Voldemort.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, né en 1881 et mort en juin 1997, par Severus Snape aux services de Voldemort.

Alastor Maugrey, mort, également, lors d'une bataille contre des Mangemorts.

Dobby, elfe de maison, mort en voulant me libérer du Manoir Malfoy.

Remus John Lupin, né le 10 mars 1960 et mort lors de la grande bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Nymphadora Tonks, née en 1973 et morte, elle aussi, lors de la grande bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Frederic Weasley, né le 1er avril 1978 et mort, lui aussi, lors de la grande bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Severus Snape, né le 9 janvier 1960 et mort le 2 mai 1998, mort par Nagini, le serpent personnel de Voldemort. L'homme le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais connu.

* * *

La vie : mais qu'est-ce que la vie exactement et surtout à quoi sert-elle ?

Toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes en mon nom. Pourquoi ?

Quel est l'intérêt de vivre (ou de mourir) ?

La vie est remplie d'injustice, même si parfois, il y a de bons moments, à quoi la vie peut-elle bien "rimer" ?

Pourquoi on vit ?

La vie ne serait pas la vie telle que l'on connait si la mort n'existait pas.

Mais à quoi peut bien servir la vie ?

* * *

Chaque personne vit sa propre vie, chaque personne a son propre destin, sa propre voie à suivre. Mais dans quel but ? A quoi cela peut-il bien servir à cette même personne, une fois morte ?

Une fois, son destin, sa voie trouvait, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien apporter à l'univers ?

Rien.

Nous sommes si petits comparé à l'univers tout entier. L'univers ne s'en verra pas chamboulé, si telle ou telle vie venait à disparaître, voir à n'avoir jamais exister.

* * *

Quel est le but de la vie ?

Aucun.

* * *

L'humanité, un bien grand mot, pour des êtres comme nous, mais un mot bien insignifiant pour l'univers. La vie, à quoi tu sert ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Et je pense que personne n'a réellement de réponse à cette question, pourtant je ne pense pas être la seule personne à me la poser.

* * *

L'univers a-t-il besoin ou envie d'être conquis ? Non, ça c'est les humains qui le pensent. Nous, simples mortels, pensons à tort que tout nous est acquis. C'est dans notre nature, malheureusement.

* * *

S'il existe quelque chose de "supérieur" à nous les humains, ils ont dû nous "créer" dans le simple but de s'ennuyer un peu moins. Nous devons être une sorte d'amusement pour eux. Ils doivent bien rire de nous, voir ce que nous devenons. Et surtout ce que je me pose comme questions existentielles.

Et évidemment, il faut que je pose ces questions au moment le moins opportun : ma mort.

* * *

Comme c'est étrange, la vie s'échappe peu à peu de mon corps, et moi, je me pose ces questions. Mais surtout, à la fin de ma vie, même si je n'ai pas de réponses à toutes mes questions, je n'ai qu'une seule envie :

VIVRE.

Dans quel but ?

Si seulement, je le savais, je crois que j'aurai peut-être pû répondre à toutes mes précédentes interrogations. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux vivre.

* * *

La vie est tellement mystérieuse. Tellement cruelle et belle à la fois. Tellement futile et enrichissante.

Je ne la comprend pas, mais je veux m'y accrocher.

Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que ce n'est pas la peur de la mort qui me fait dire ça. Non, la mort ne me fait pas peur.

Pourtant, je ne veux pas la connaître tout de suite, je veux encore pouvoir savourer un peu la vie.

* * *

Mais c'est trop tard. La vie vient de m'abandonner.

* * *

Saleté de vie, jusqu'au bout, tu m'auras pourri mon existence. Et même maintenant dans la mort, tu continues à me pourrir.

* * *

Je ne suis plus et mes dernières pensées resteront en suspend :

A quoi sert La Vie ? Quel est le sens, le but de La Vie ?

* * *

**The End**


End file.
